Nightlights
by Bathroomphotoshoot
Summary: Cheren and Touko have always had a "dysfunctional functional" friendship. Will things between them change after eight years? Checkmateshipping...because it gets no love. Note : I got really busy over the past few years, but I might finish this when schools out.
1. Wretched Pants

"_Okay guys! You ready! We're gonna start this journey together! On the count of three!" _

"_One!"_

"_Two."_

"_Uh, three!"_

…

"The first time we talk in years, and you're late. Figures," the raven-haired boy muttered under his breath. He had been patiently waiting on the edge of a rather grimy sidewalk on Route 9 for about an hour now, but his patience almost non-existent now. "For once, I wish you would pick a meeting spot where I could actually identify what horrid scents are entering my nostrils," he said cringing. Luckily, a vibration in the boy's pocket broke his concentration on the putrid odors.

"Where are you?" He answered hastily, hoping he could get the slightest hint of where his companion was.

"Three seconds," the other line replied. At least, that's what he thought it said wherever the holder of the other located, there was virtually no reception.

While the rather exasperated boy tried to form coherent words to express his immense dislike of his current situation, a motorcyclist pulled up beside him screeching to a halt, splattering a mixture of mud, some intoxicated fellow's puke, and what could only be classified as "other" all over his new pants.

"First the rider, then his steed," he said with a bitter smirk to the now dismounted motorcyclist.

The motorcyclist completely ignored this pathetic excuse for a threat and began to unpack her gear.

"Hey! Just who do you think you are?" The boy said, now grabbing the biker's arm, "Look what you did to my pants you uncultured scum!" The biker sighed and gently removed her helmet.

"Really, Cherry, you're gonna get yourself killed if you don't control that temper of yours," she said with a mischievous smirk.

"T-Touko?"

The biker-girl smiled. "The one and only! It's been a while, Cheren."


	2. Miracles and Waiting

"_Alright measuring time! Kids line up here! Oh wow, you've grown five inches!"_

"_Big deal, I'm still taller than you!"_

" _Hmph…"_

"_I'm a pony!"_

Much to Cheren disagreement, his lips twisted into a rather pleased smile. In return, the leather-clad girl smiled back warmly, until she realized that the mud and dirt left a rather "unfortunate" looking stain on Cheren's backside. Her lips twitched, and she burst out laughing.

"Cheren! I can't breathe!" She gasped wiping tears from her eyes. Cheren raised one of his perfectly groomed eyebrows, ( being the a son of a rather successful businessman had its perks you know) " What do you mean exactly?" Then he looked down and bit his lip in anger.

"Oh nice, real mature Touko!" He said examining the damage to his tailored jeans. "You know how much these cost me?" He said clenching his fist, "MORE THAN THAT BIKE!" He screamed, voice cracking at the last syllable. That of course, only sent Touko into more fits of hysterical laughter.

"Aren't you, like, twenty?" She said mockingly poking his stomach.

"Shut it, Touko." The bespectacled trainer muttered through gritted teeth.

"Alright, alright, I'm done." She said placing a hand on her childhood friend's shoulder. "Let's get lunch, like we planned, okay?" Touko said grabbing his hand and semi-dragging him off in whichever direction she thought the restaurant was.

Cheren didn't budge from his spot and planted his feet firmly on the ground. Well, he tried to plant his feet in the ground, but converse do not offer much in the sole department. "Um, what are you doing? I thought we were eating? " Touko asked still clinging furiously to her friend's arm. " Cheren sighed and adjusted his glasses,

"Number one, that's the wrong way, Number two, I'm not going anywhere without getting these pants cleaned, especially not in public. Remember the last time I went out with a stain like this on my pants?" Cheren said with an intense glare. Touko rubbed her chin for a moment then said,

" Wait, was that the time with the duck-"

Cheren cut her off mid-sentence, " Yeah yeah, that time. We don't want a repeat of that." He said quickly dismissing the subject.

Touko snorted, "That was awesome, but I can't believe that one kid-""We don't discuss this subject," The raven-haired boy shot her a warning glance, "Ever." He said sternly; oh how he prayed she could forget that incident.

Touko shrugged, "Well, I'm hungry. Let's clean your ass and get going." She said silencing him with a wave of her hand. "Touko?" The brunette spun around and faced her unfortunate friend, "Huh?" Cheren smirked, "You're going the wrong way."

"Cheren, really? I didn't even go that fast!" Touko said while stomping her foot mildly irritated. She folded her slender arms across her chest, "Just because I might've gently touched another car and possibly ran three red lights doesn't mean you were going to die." She said staring into Cheren's utterly horrified ice blue eyes.

Cheren slowly turned his head to face the girl, "What I witnessed back there was not driving," He took a shuddering breath, "What I saw back there, was chaos and death." He slumped back in one of the brightly colored plastic chairs that scattered the floors of the Laundromat. He placed his pale hand on top of his chest, " Still alive," He whispered to himself all the while a very annoyed Touko hungrily gazed at the petite café next door.

A few minutes of pure silence passed that was filled with Cheren's life flashing before his eyes and Touko fantasizing what kind of sandwich she was going to order. "I don't what what's more unbelievable, the fact that you had a spare pair set of clothing in your backpack, or that I survived," Cheren said, finally breaking the silence. "I mean, I knew you were paranoid, but to the extent that you would have an extra set of clothing in your backpack? That's just-"

"I'm weird like that, is that a problem?" Touko butted in defensively.

"Wise," Cheren finished with a quick smirk. "Next time, don't cut me off, it's quite rude," He said pushing his glasses farther up on the bridge of his nose.

"Fine," Touko mumbled, gaze still fixed on the donut sign hanging above the small café. Cheren poked and fiddled with the pants Touko had given him to wear while his were at the wash. They were well-worn cameo capris with threadbare spots speckling the knees, not his first choice in fashion, but it was much better than going pant-less.

A loud BZZZZZZT interrupted Cheren's thoughts as he watched Touko dash over to the dryer where his trousers had just finished drying. "Cheren your pants are done, we can eat now right?" She said with her royal blue eyes sparkling at the thought of a meal.

Cheren laughed to himself, "If only she had put this enthusiasm into her schoolwork, then things would've been a little different." He quickly rushed into the nearby bathroom and changed into his no- longer soiled jeans. "All right Touko, we can leave now."

"OH ARCEUS FINALLY!" Touko bolted up from her seat and ran out the door as fast as she could, darting across the busy intersection like suicidal Pachirisu. Cheren stood there dumbfounded as to how she managed to not get horribly mutilated. "I guess that girl can make miracles happen every day," he said with a surprised smirk and the faintest tint of red in his cheeks.


	3. An OverPriced Sandwich

"Quit stealing my pudding Touko!"

"Oh Zekrom the chocolaty goodness…."

"…..That was mine….."

- 

The petite café's warm interior was a pleasant contrast to the crisp autumn air. Couches lined the rust-colored walls of the bistro. The lingering aromas teas and freshly-baked pastries faintly tinged the air in the shop. Of course, Touko did not notice any of these wonderful details because she was too preoccupied drooling over the varieties of over-priced sandwiches that were on titillating display behind the counter. The brunette briskly strode over to the cashier and placed her order in the same dignity that an Olympic athlete would accept a gold metal. Cheren rolled his eyes at his friend's passion for something so simple as a sandwich, but he sighed and placed his order anyways. After a couple minutes of awkwardly shuffling through a line of well-dressed hipsters the pair finally sat down. Touko, being the picture of grace and beauty practically threw her backpack on the floor, flung herself into one of the chairs and promptly stuck both of her elbows on the table.

"So what did you order, Cherrie-kun?" Touko questioned leaning across the table.

Cheren groaned at the mention of that particular nickname. She had given it to him when she discovered his allergy to cherries and various other small fruits. "I'm just going to ignore that," He groaned. "I ordered a latte, you?" The boy asked cringing.

Touko flashed a delighted smile, "Well, I ordered soup, salad, a sandwich and some parfait."

Cheren blankly stared at the girl before him, "All that food?" He said flabbergasted. Cheren wondered where all that food went. He came to the conclusion that it somehow travels into her empty head. Cheren was quite amusing by his silly little mental picture of Touko's noggin holding a variety of sweets and candies.

Touko cheerfully nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "It's going to be amazing day full of deliciousness!"

Cheren began to nod in agreement until realization hit, "I said on the phone I was paying didn't I." Touko folded her fingers together to make a heart shaped sign and winked.

Cheren sighed, "This is the last time I'm ever going to attempt to be a gentleman. Of course you found a way to manipulate that to your own twisted desires."

" Darn right I did," She replied with a coy wink.

Cheren slumped back in his seat and pulled out his iPod. "This way, I don't have to listen to your incessant chatter." He said dangling the headphones in front of her face. The hungry girl stuck her pink tongue out in disapproval. Just as she was about to fire back as many sarcastic comments as she could muster, the food arrived at their table. Touko eyes seemed to glitter at the sight of the glorious array of cuisine made all more delicious by the fact that she wasn't paying. Cheren stirred his latte with disinterest while Touko slid off her leather jacket and dropped it on the floor. She was wearing her signature white-tank top that had more than a few grass and dirt stains and an open black flannel shirt. Her outfit was very reminiscent of her trainer outfit from her first journey across Unova. "Well her style certainly hasn't changed much." Cheren thought as he watched his companion happily take a massive bite out of her sandwich.

"Cheren, what are you looking at?" Touko asked with a mouth full of sandwich mush. "Touko, that's absolutely disgusting, remember your manners." Cheren said slightly disappointed that her behavior did not change at all over the years.

Touko swallowed the wad of food in her mouth and then spoke, "Yes mommy. I'm sworry, I won't lwet it happwen again."

Cheren was unmoved by this feeble mockery, "Good, the inside of your mouth is horrible."

Touko frowned, "You're no fun."

Cheren folded his arms across his chest, "You could say I'm comically serious."

Touko gritted her teeth," How dare he quote tropes at me! I was the one who told him about that website!" Touko sourly thought as she took a sip of water, "How dare he, with his stupid tight-ass jeans, v-neck t-shirt, and freakin' scarf! What, was he some kinda hipster!" Touko pondered as she bit down on her straw, averting his gaze. "Why did he even wear those stupid jegginns? What, did he have to broadcast his ass everywhere he went? Like, 'Oh hey, my ass is freakin fantastic and why don't you look at my crotch too!' " Touko stopped idly sipping her drink and instead stared at her fork, embarrassed by the thoughts that now flooded her mind. "Damn hormones…" She cursed under her breath.

The rest of lunch was spent either awkwardly staring at other people or making fun of each other's eating habits. Touko happily patted her stomach as she let out a contented sigh, "My stomach feels like a balloon filled with lead, but," she yawned, "it was worth it." Cheren sat there paying the bill and analyzing how he would get revenge on Touko for being a manipulative glutton. "Hey, Cheren, what's next?" Touko questioned leaning over to poke his shoulder.

Something in him snapped, he gazed up at her, taking a break from scribbling calculations in his mind. "You expect me to take you to other places after what you did?" Cheren exploded. He regained his composure and pushed his glasses up on his face, "Ahem, pardon?"

"Yeah well, it's boring here, wanna go to Nimbasa and like, do stuff?" Touko asked twirling her hair impatiently.

Cheren's jaw dropped, "The nerve of this girl! What does she think, I'm her personal servant?" He screamed in his mind.

Then, a wicked idea stuck, "Fine then, we can go," He started.

"Yes! This is going to be gr-"

Touko was cut off mid-squee as Cheren finished his thought, "if you can make this day up to me of course. It has to be equal in expense and overall 'awesomeness' as you would call it. On your honor, Touko; it would only be fair this way. "He said extending his hand, trying to contain the manipulative pleasure he had in his heart. He knew that Touko was many things including, having a strong sense of fairness. Granted, she would use her insane brand of logic to twist people's brains into submission, but it's the thought that counts right? Touko happily accepted the terms of his bizarre contract and shook his hand hastily.

"Alright let's go!" She said dragging him off once again.


	4. The Part Where Things get SERIOUS

Author's Notes

FINALLY. GOT. MUSE. BACK.  
>I also had to re-read my fic…because I totally forgot what happened.<p>

It happened again. –re-reads-

….

"…and that's why you should never eat things you don't recognize from high places."

" What does this have to do with Algebra?! You've gone on for thirty solid minutes!"

" Shhhhh, this will come in handy one day."

…..

"BWWWAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Cheren screamed while watching the various houses that framed the city streets become blurs of muted greys and whites. This sounded far more romantic than what it actually was. He was once again on the back of Touko's motorbike/ fuck logic cycle and clinging onto her backside for dear life. Every pothole they hit caused his stomach to rocket into his throat, causing bile to disintegrate his esophagus. Well, at least that what's he thought. It was hard to fit into morta terms the absolute _horror _that was screaming at Cheren's sanity. By some pseudo-fortunate stroke of luck they eventually arrived at the amusement park in physically one piece, save for the shattered remains of Cheren's now-lost love of moving.

" Heeeey, Cheren! We're here!" Touko said squealing, prancing over to him only to gently prod his head with her outstretched finger. Boy was his hair was soft.

The black-haired boy didn't even flinch, "How…..am I….alive?" He gasped between shuddering breaths.  
>The wild brunette took a massive breath of fresh air in a gigantic gasp of truly epic proportions," How are you <em>not <em>alive? The wind is alive with the sound of puking kids and overpriced souvenirs! This is the greatest day of our lives!" Her enthusiasm was answered by absolute silence. "Um, Cherry, are you okay?" Touko questioned uneasily as she noticed that Cheren had his gaze fixed on nothing in particular for a good five minutes or so. "Y-yeah, I'm just fine…." He lied, forcing his stomach back into the churning pit of his body.

"Awesome, so we're going on the Ferris Wheel okay? Okay. Sweet. You cool? We cool." Touko proceeded to transport her beloved hipster in the most wonderful way possible, clenching his arm in a grip that could break a small child's neck.

…..

Cheren somehow found himself in the small enclosed cart of the Ferris wheel. He figured the girl must've dragged him or something then possibly pushed him….that was quite likely. Still though, the view of the cityscape was simply breath-taking from up in the atmosphere. The metropolis that was Nimbasa appeared to be a landscape of twinkling nightlights in a sea of monotone black.

"It's nice, right? I used to come here a lot when I was little." Touko softly whispered breaking the uneasy silence. "The lights always seemed to calm me down when things were bad." She said tracing her fingers over the rim of the glass pane. "Very." Cheren agreed, keeping his eyes fixed on the amusement park below them. The thought of her opening up to him was alien, after all, they hadn't spoken since she left…but then again…they were always close….did that change?

The pair sat in silence, absorbing the atmosphere of the gleaming city. They refused to make eye contact for they internally feared one would say something that would shatter this fragile mood. The interior of the glass cart was softly illuminated by the gleam of the city lights and full moon. Her body was turned to face the reflective panes of glass, the high moon causing her milky skin to faintly glow. Cheren noticed that one of her fingers twirled aimlessly around a lock of hair. Funny, Touko always twirled her hair when she was eager to say something, but feared what reception she would get.

"I missed you." Touko stated voice just above a whisper. Cheren turned to face her, arms resting along the handrails. He was determined in keeping his unflinching persona, didn't want to tip her off that her words affected him. Having her know such delicate information was a high risk.

"Pardon?" He asked. Of course he heard what she had just said, but he couldn't believe that such a statement had come from _her._

"I just said missed you okay, friends miss each other when they are apart." She forcefully stated, trying her very hardest to convince herself that leaving him alone for eight years wasn't an emotionally shattering experience. _Of course _it wasn't difficult to lose the friend who stuck by you through the entirety of your journey across the country and was always there for you, no matter what sort of idiotic decisions you made.

Cheren was special to her. Nothing would change that.


End file.
